


A Lot Of Whining and a Lot of Kissing

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, Of course Ward doesn't want to kiss her, Skyeward - Freeform, Ward is in complete denial, justdrabbles, not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward wakes up to a Bus that seems to have exploded over night in full Mistletoe and as much as the tradition of kissing under it is concern, his Rookie is going to take no part in that. At least, not on his watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Of Whining and a Lot of Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic wrote by justdrabbles from Tumblr, I'm just posting it for her, since she doesn't have an account.  
> Her first fic for or lovely Skyeward fandom!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

"Skye!" He yelled, walking across the lab, up to the stairs.

"Skye!" He yelled, waking through the lounge.

"Skye!" He yelled, walking through the bunks.

"What the hell, Ward?" Skye peeked out of her bunk. "Why are you shouting? It’s 7 in the morning and it’s Christmas eve!" She snapped, getting out of her bunk, standing in front of him, with her hands on her lap.

"You!" he pointed a finger at her accusingly.

"Yeah, me. What did I do now?" she whined.

"You, Skye," he started, pulling her to the lounge with her wrist, "are not going to participate in this!" He said, pointing towards the mistletoes hanging around the lounge, the bar, the kitchen, the bunks, everywhere!

"What!" She nearly shouted, "Why!"

"Because I say so!"

"But-"

"Skye, no."

"But-"

"Skye! No!"

"Why!"

"Because I said so!"

"You’re not the boss of me," she said, raising an eyebrow at him, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I am, too! I am your supervising officer, remember! You follow everything I say because I know it’s for you benefit," he says calmly.

"But, Ward," she whined like a child. "It’s Christmas! It’s tradition to kiss someone under the mistletoe!"

"Skye, no," he said firmly. FitzSimmons walked in, still wearing their pajamas. "What’s happening, guys?" They said, rubbing their eyes.

"My SO here says I can’t participate in the mistletoe tradition!"

"What? Why?" Simmons asked with worry.

"Because I said so," Ward replied.

"See!" Skye whined again. "Guys! Tell the Grinch here that it’s tradition to kiss someone under the mistletoe!" FitzSimmons both saw Ward flinch at her statement. Then they knew. They just smiled, and turned to Skye, "Skye, maybe it is beneficial to you. Listen to your Supervising officer, alright?" Simmons smiled at her, before leaving the lounge grabbing Fitz. Fitz winked at Skye before leaving.

"What! Guys! Wait!"

"See?" Ward was wearing a winning smile when Skye turned to face him.

"Beneficial, my ass, SO. If you won’t tell me your real reasons, then I won’t follow you," she said walking off to her bunk. "Merry Christmas, Ward," she winked, and smiled at him seductively before entering her bunk.

"Shit," Ward murmured. "Stupid mistletoe!" He headed down to the the make-shift gym to punch out his thoughts.

* * *

Every time Skye walks under a mistletoe with someone, Ward will just glare at her until she groans and stomps off, leaving Ward smirking.

* * *

"Skye?"

"I’m here, AC!"

"Oh, there you are," Coulson smiled at her. Ward and Skye were sitting in the lounge. Ward was drinking, and Skye was watching videos on her laptop.

"What’s up, AC?" She smiled up at her boss, when he stood behind the couch where she was sitting. Ward was on the single couch on her right side.

"I just wanted to ask if you already finished the files I sent you this morning," he says calmly.

"Totally, AC," Skye said, turning to her laptop again. "Let me just send it to your-"

"Look up, you guys," May suddenly said, walking across the lounge, then disappearing again to the cockpit. The three agents looked up to see a mistletoe hanging around Skye and Coulson’s heads.

"Time for training!" Ward said, getting up, setting his drink down the table, and walking towards Skye. "Come on, get up," he said, holding out a hand for her. Skye just rolled her eyes, shut her laptop, and groaned. "Skye," Ward said.

"Fine!" She said, taking his hand and pushing herself up. She turned to Coulson and said, "Give me an hour, alright, AC?" She smiled at him before allowing Ward to pull her downstairs.

"Okay then," Coulson whispered, dumbfounded at what he saw.

* * *

Skye was clearly bored out of her mind. They’ve been playing battleship for the past hour, and she was on a winning streak. “I’ll just get water,” she said getting up. “You want anything, Ward?”

"Nah, I’m good," he smiled to her.

"Alright," she walked off. "Don’t cheat!"

"Yes, ma’am!" Ward replied, giggling. It’s been 5 minutes since Skye left. ‘What the hell?’ Ward thought to himself, getting up to walk to the kitchen. He found Skye making sandwiches, and FitzSimmons sitting across her.

"I thought you said you wanted water?" He startled the three, making Skye jump, and put a hand over her heart. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Ward, before saying "I got hungry," she smiled at him. Ward just leaned on the wall watching Skye making sandwiches, and FitzSimmons bickering. Fitz got up to get a slice of the sandwiches Skye was making. He took a bite, and looked at Skye, and said, "These are really good!" he said with a mouthful.

"Yeah?" Skye asked with a proud smile on her face. "Thanks, Fitz!" She replied punching his arm.

"Fitz, Skye, look up," May said, walking from the lounge. ‘Shit,’ Skye thought to herself when she looked up and found a mistletoe above their heads. When she looked down, Fitz’s cheek was already facing her, waiting for a kiss. She giggled, and leaned forward to kiss him, but Ward’s arm suddenly pushed between them, getting a sandwich from the table. Taking a bite, he pushed Skye away from Fitz and said, "Yeah, this is really good!" Ward pulled Skye away into the lounge.

FitzSimmons and May could hear Skye groaning and whining, making them laugh in the kitchen.

* * *

It was already 6 in the evening when they got back to the bus. They landed in New York for some R&R earlier at 2 in the afternoon. The team went to the mall, spa, and went to see a movie, before getting back to the bus. They were all smiling, some laughing when they all walked up to the stairs into the lounge.

FitzSimmons was walking in front into the kitchen, talking about the movie. Skye and Ward were walking side by side behind them, following them. May and Coulson were behind them, talking about how relaxing the spa was, and how they should do it more often.

"I’ll follow. I just gotta get something from my bunk," Skye stopped at her trails to get into her bunk, nodding at the others to go to the kitchen, but Ward waited for her outside her bunk. When Skye got out, she changed into a more comfortable outfit. She smiled up to Ward when she saw that he waited for her. She held out her hand, which he gratefully took, and they walked towards the kitchen where everyone was already settled.

"Stop!" Fitz shouted at Ward and Skye who were walking to them. Ward looked around if Fitz saw someone inside the bus, but Fitz laughed and said, "Ward, chill." Ward turned to see his team giggling, and eyeing their holding hands. Skye quickly pulled her hand out of Ward’s and giggled herself.

"Mistletoe!" Simmons beamed, and the team pointed up to where Skye and Ward were standing. When Ward looked up, he thought ‘Finally!’, but when he looked down, Skye was already taking little steps away from him, making him frown. "I know, I know," Skye said, raising her hands in surrender, saying "I can’t participate. So come on, I’m hungry," she smiled to him, and started to walk towards her team. Ward quickly reached out for her wrist, and pulled her under the mistletoe with him. He cupped her face with his right hand, and his left arm snaked its way around her waist. He leaned down, and kissed her passionately. It took Skye a few seconds to overcome the shock before wrapping her arms around Ward’s neck, pulling him closer to her.

When they parted for air, they still held each other, foreheads leaning against one another. “I thought you said I can’t participate?” She said, laughing and panting for air, against his lips.

"I didn’t wanna see you kiss another man," he chuckled against her lips. Skye pulled away, but was still resting her arms around Ward’s neck, while his hands were resting on her waist. She giggled and said, "And why is that, my SO? For my benefit?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled at him teasingly.

"For your, and my benefit," he cleared before pulling her again for another kiss.

"About damn time, you guys!" Fitz exclaimed. Simmons was skipping and clapping her hands like a little child.

"So that what it was all about," Coulson said, realizing what happened back in the lounge.

"Mhm-hmm," smirked May, taking a sip from her drink. Ward turned to her and said, "You knew, didn’t you?"

"Yup. I was watching from the control room when you were telling Skye not to participate in the mistletoe tradition. When she left, I went to turn off the screen, but then you muttered something," May replied, wearing a teasing smile on her face. "Stupid mistletoe! Stupid tradition! Stupid Skye with her pouty lips. Stupid me! Stupid feelings!" She said, doing her best in mocking Ward’s tone and expressions.

Everyone laughed while Ward buried his face into Skye’s neck, blushing furiously. Ward’s head suddenly popped up and looked at May accusingly, “Hey! Wait a minute! You knew the entire time, yet you were the one pointing out the mistletoe above Skye’s head! Twice!”

"I was just teasing, Agent Ward," May replied, smirking. Skye was already tearing up from laughing so much. "You think it’s funny, Rookie?" Ward smirked down at her, still holding her in his arms.

"Oh, Grant, if you just told me, I would’ve just kissed you, y’know. In a heartbeat," Skye replied, giggling at him. Ward just blushed again and pouted his lips forward, asking for a kiss. Skye cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hungrily and quickly. She pulled away, and took him by his hands and pulled him towards the others, "Come on, I’m hungry!" Ward just shook his head smiling, and followed her.


End file.
